


Merlin's Magic

by LLN3dseestheLight



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Morganna dreams, crossover kind of?, girl merlin, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and one shots or short scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have enough for whole stories. If anyone would like to take a scene or drabble and make a larger story out of it or is inspired by one please be my guest. Just let me know so I can read what you write!

# Magic Revealed

Arthur Pendragon, King of Camalot, entered his chambers he looked around with a sigh. They were _clean!_ The floors were freshly swept and fresh rushes were laided down. His bed was made up with clean bedclothes.  His armour and weapons were glimmingly in the low moonlight that shone there a sparkling _clean_ window. On the table a warm meal of all his favorite foods( _strawberries! they weren't even in season! Merlin wasn't even trying anymore!)_ and wine. The fire in the room was burning strongly as well. The the corner was a tub filled with steaming water!

Merlin stood by the window, his arms crossed staring out of it. The moonlight made the younger man's pale skin glow. Merlin's hair was messy as if he had been running his hands through it. Not for the first time did Arthur think his servant beauiful, stubborn, willfil and too smart for his own good(not that Arthur would ever admit that). Arthur knew the other man well enough to know that when his chamber were actually _clean_ Merlin was worried about something or... _displeased_ with Arthur. The dark haired man could be such a girl about things!

Arthur took off the gold cornet, he wore on his head for offical duties setting on the table next to the bowl of strawberries. Thanking god that he didn't have to wear the Pendragon crown all the time. That thing was ugly and heavey. He picked up one of the berries looking at it before popping it into his mouth. He sat down at the table in his favorite chair and frown. Was the cushion _softer?_ Shaking his head he filled a plate and his cup. Both jobs were suppose to be Merlin's but as Arthur looked at the other man he could see how tired his friend was...how tired they all were.

After Uther's death it seemed they were...he...none of them could catch a break.  At some point in his compteplation of the servant, said servant had drawn closer to the king and saoftly asked, "Sire?"

'That,' Arthur though darkly as he tossed down his knife, 'had to stop.' Merlin had taken to calling Arthur that far too often for the young king's peace of mind.

Standing next to the table Merlin reached for the plate in front of Arthur, "I'll take it back to the kitchen if your not hungery?" Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist, Merlin frowned,"Sire?"

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you, Merlin?"

"Bothering me, Sire?"

Arthur had enough, "Stop calling me, 'Sire'," Arthur barked and tighting his grip on Merlin's wrist. Because in the past when Merlin called him 'Sire' it always sounded like 'Prat'. "Like you mean it." Arthur said in a petulant whine because the world was wrong if Merlin actually meant it.

"Sire?" Merlin asked, the confusion was palin to see to even Arthur.

"Merlin as your King, I demand you tell me what's wrong?"

"Demand, huh?" Merlin said with a slight amused but irrated smile.

Arthur tried to back track on his words, "No, Merlin...I mean as your friend. I've seen that you haven't been happy for sometime now. If it's in my power to fix that...I will." Arthur told him softly. Merlin said nothing pulling way and Arthur released Merlin's wrist. Arthur could see several emotions cross Merlin's face. Merlin walked over to the fireplace and stared into it like it had all the answers. Sometimes when Merlin did things like this it reminded Arthur of Morgana, his lost sister, so wise and mysterious,  in ways Arthur could never solve.

When Merlin turned back to face Arthur he had such a look of resolve and then did something that would horrorify Arthur for years to come. He walked vack over to Arthur and dropped to his knees, kneeling before the youg king.

"I have been happy as your servant and will be until the day I die. I must request something of you that..."Merlin trailed off.

Arthur was surprised because Merlin was never lost for words. Merlin closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. A thought occured to the king...could this be? Was Merlin finally going to say..."Just say it, Merlin."

Merlin open his eyes, "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be," he muttered.

"Merlin!" Arthur said in what would have been a pleading tone if he wasn' t a king. Kings did not plead for anything. Were Merlin's eyes alwaysso blue? As dark and umfamable as the deepest river the beauty of them marred by _fear_ in them. Why was he afraid? Surely he was not fear Arthur? The other man had to know that Arthur would do anything for his friend. All the man had to do was ask.

"...on magic!"

Arthur blinked,painfully awarre that his own thoughts on Merlin had caused him to miss whatever Merlin had just said. "What did you say?"

Merlin groaned,"Of course you would make me say it again! I asked...if you would repeal the ban on magic."

That was the last thing Arthur thought Merlin would ask for...but it was long of due. Arthur always wonder just how stupid Merlin thought he was, Arthur had known...he had been waiting for Merlin to _trust_ him. " _Say it!"_ It came out flat and harsh. But Arthur was hurt it had taken Merlin so long...

"I'm magic." Merlin whispered, "I was born with it."

Arthur could see the fear on his friend's face. Arthur wished that Merlin had no reason to fear but...Uther's regien had proven otherwise for all of those with magic.

"I'm a Warlock."Merlin said plainly without arrogance but heavily as if Merlin had paid a price to earn the title...as if he were still paying.

Arthur sighed, he took Merlin's chin in his hand and raised his head until Arthur could look into Merlin's eyes."What am I going to do with you?"

"Repeal the ban on magic," Merlin whispered with tears in his eyes, imploringly, "And I will accept whatever punishment you deem. Even my death if you so will it."

' _His death? '_ wonered the king, 'why would he think...but then again why wouldn't he? Arthur never changed any of the laws concerning magic. He had done nothng...Arthur closed his eyes. of course he would think...Arthur opened his eyes and leaned to Merlin's ear,"Your death is the last thing I desire..." Merlin freezed but Arthur didn't think it was from fear...at least he hoped not," I have so many _plans, "_ he whispered pressing his lips just under the other man's ear. Arthur slipped from the chair and on to the floor, sinking a hand into Merlin's hair as he untied the neckchief from Merlin's neck dropping the red cloth onto the floor as he began to trail soft kisses on the man throat.

Merlin's gasped out, "Arthur..." was pleasing to the young king.

"So many, many plans..." Arthur muttered as he turned Merlin's head and claimed the man's lips in a deep passionfilled kiss. Merlin whimpered a sigh and tried to pull away but Arthur tighten his grip on Merlin's hair. Arthur did not want to give up those soft lips. When Arthur finally pulled away to breath he found he had pushed Merlin to the floor and was pratically laying on top of the dark haired man. "Your punishment for lying to your King," Arthur growled breathlessly intoMerlin's ear, "is to share my bed." Arthur smiled against Merlin's neck when he saw the blue eyes widen in surprise at that statement, "As Royal Consort, of course."

Merlin blinked dazed, "What about Gwen? You love her."

It was not an unexpected question, Arthur thought pushing himself away from Merlin with a sigh, "Gwen 'cares' for me. And may even love me her way. But we both know I'm not the first in her heart. Because of that she will not consent to be my wife."

"But..."

Arthur shook his head. He had seen Gwen and Lancelot togehter. Arthur would not come between a passion like that. Merlin wrinkled his nose at him. In a way Arthur did not find cute at all(but really did). Ignoring the voice in his head that sound like Morgana laughing at him.

"You need a Queen. A heirs..."

Arthur shook his head. He could choose an his seccussor the laws would allow that. A wife was not really needed, "No. I need someone I can trust at my side to guard my back...you Merlin."

"But I lied to you..."

"Yes, but I know it was only to preserve you're own life. Did you ever use your magic to hurt me or the kingdom?"

"No! Never! I only used it to protect you." Merlin exclaimed fericely.

Arthur thought so it was nice to be sure though. Too many times he hadn't been. "I don't know what I would have done if my father had ever..."he trailed off. He rememebered Uther's rages against magic once he had found out about Morgana's. Uther had become much more crueler after that where sorcery was concerned.

Merlin loked at Arthur with an expression he couldn't read before Merlin leaned over and kissed Arthur and he let himself be swayed by the passion of Merlin's kiss.

"Oh, you utter _prat,_ " Merlin muttered between kisses he said, "I would do anything, be anything you desire. Everything you wish I can give to you. You don't have to make me your Consort for that."

Arthur shoved Merlin away roughly, 'oh, how dare he..' he thought darkly, "Do you think so little of me that I would make you a whore before my court?!" he hissed.

Merlin laughed harshly, "It would just make true what they already say."

Arthur flinched because he had heard the rumors. They had begun pretty much after Merlin became Arthur manservant. Back then Arhtur had thought a great joke. The rumors died down once he had begum to openly court Gwen. But they had come back after Gwen's betrayal with Lancelot had become known. The  rumors also protected Merlin form the desires of the lords of the court. Because no one was going top touch that which was the king's.

Unless you were Gwiane. Arthur thought darkly, Gwaine let everyone know about his admiration of Merlin. Arthur pushed the thought away after all Merlin didn't return the knight's reguard. Once Merlin's magic becaome common knowledge the Court would not be content to just whisper behind the king and warlock's backs. "As my Consort I can give you every honor, you deserve."

"Arthur..."

"Merlin, no..." arthur knew that tone of Merlin's voice. He only used it when he was about to tell Arthur sonething he didn't want to hear.Arthur leaned over touching their foreheads together, "I want you..."he almost begged, "in my bed. By my side. Please Merlin! I get so very few things for my own. Let me have this! Let me have...you."

Arthur could see Merlin weighting his words before Merlin sighed and whispered, "Yes, my king...my Arthur." Arthur watched as the blue eyes brighten into a deep glowing gold, "You can have this...have me."

With that small whisper...Merlin sealed his fate.

_Merlin was Arthur's! and destiny was forever changed..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordread angsts over past deeds.

# Mordread's Angst

Ever since he has awaken, Mordread had know he was not Emrys favorite person. When you kill someones best friend infornt of them it's not unreasonable they hold a grudge. He knew he deserved Emrys hatred. But Emrys had been almost kind to him. Mordread was trying to adapt to this new world, to build something rather than destroy. He was, Mordread thought, on his way to being a better person. But Emrys did know how to hold a grudge and he did. So Mordread did what teenagers everywhere didwhen they can't get what they want..."Emrys, I know I have been horrorible in the past. And I caused a lot of problems...that twelve step program you put me in really helps...although I just laugh at Gwaine. I have doen things...well it was mostly Morg-"Mordread broke off at the glare he was getting from the reveiw mirror of the car. It caused Mordread to squrim inthe backseat of the car.

Right no mentioning of ' _her'._

"Do I truly deserve this?" Mordread whined, then sighed at Emrys's frown, "No, really! Can you punish me in some other way! Flogging! Or hot coals to my feet? A Telatubbies marathon?" The last actually got a concerning look from Emrys.

 

"Merlin, please..."

Opps! Angery and annoyed look was back. Emrys didn't like it when Mordread used that name. That name belonged to a dead king.

"I've heard things about places like this!"Mordread pointed dramatically out the window at the build the car was sitting infornt of.

"Oh, come on Mory," Came the sniggering of the one person Mordread would love to see put back to sleep, "It's not going to be that bad."

Gwaine.

How someone like Gwaine won the heart of the Green Knight, Mordread will never understand. The Green Knight's gift to Gwaine was immortality. It just wasn't fair.

"Gwaine's right...this could be...fun?"

Mordrread shook his head in self-righteous teenage disgust. No one should be as good, kind and noble as Lancelot is. No one could live up to that. It just wasn'r natural! and it was annoying too. Because Mordread wanted to wallow in his guilt he wanted everyone to know what a bad person he had been he had to suffer for what he had done to...Mordread's thought skitter away from that subject. But Lancelot had taken upon himself to keep Mordread from doing so. Sometimes Mordread wished Morgana's curse of everlasting life hadn't worked for him...or Lancelot.

Just...only sometimes.

"If we have to suffer," Emrys said darkly, "so do you!"

"But Emrys..."Mordread said in that tone that was designed to annoy their elders, " _it's highschool!"_


	3. Chapter 3

# Gwaine's Betrayal

Merlin stared dully down atthe scene before him.

_" Yes!" cried the voice of the dark haired woman, under the brown haired man._

At the man he had hoped to one day call husband.

_"Gods! My Lady your heat feels so good around my cock..."_

Merlin had been surprised when Gwaine had asked Gaius for permission to court him, but Merlin was of fond of Gwaine and they were friends. So after speaking to Merlin Gaius agreed to the courtship by the knight of his ward.

_"Don't stop! Oh, Please! Harder!"the woman cried out like a wanton whore rather than the Lady she was..._

Merlin never once thought it would end like this. Gwaine had promised his loyalty to Merlin. But Gwaine was in the arms of another...with a woman that Merlin despite their different stations were friends.

The passion Merlin witnessed before him was stronger than the sweet kisses and gentle embraces that he had shared with Gwaine. Merlin knew he could not stand in the way of such passion. He should have seen, he should have known! But Merlin had been...if not happy at least content.

_"Yes! Yes! Gods! I love you!" the man shouted._

Gwaine obsviously had not.

_"I never want to stop!" Gwaine growled out harshly in passion._

Merlin had trusted the knight.

_"Oh, please don't ! You never hav--"her voice broke off in a desire-filled scream._

Trusted her.

"I'm so sorry." Came a whisper from Merlin's side. He turned to face the knight, the prince...the one person who could understand his pain. For he had suffered the same from Gwen and Lance.

"So, am I." Merlin whispered back. Because he knew Gwaine would have to marry Morgana for her honor's sake.

Merlin turned to his prince. There had been enough lies and betrayals. Merlin could not stomach it any more, "Arthur? I have something to tell you..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crossover with BtVs.

# The One Who Sees

Arthur Penn sighed and looked around for his wife. This had been her idea after all. Arthur still couldn't believe that Merlin choose to be a woman in this life. But after a thousand years as a man Arthur could see how bored Merlin was...not that Arthur understood why...But then again he never did understand why Merlin did the things Merlin did. Arthur also new Merlin could turn back into a man anytime she pleased. It was a trick she learned from Gwaine's Green Knight.

The Green Knight was the only magical being besides Merlin that didn't want to kill him on sight. No, the Knight had wanted to kill Gwaine. Which in Arthur opinon was prefectly understandable. Arthur was not thrilled that Merlin spent so much time with Gwaine and the Knight. They were such a bad influence...on the Green Knight.

Arthur walked through the building and out on to the playground of the adoptation center. Merlin wanted to give Arthur a child but because of her magic or Arthur's lack they could not conceive in the natural way. Although they had fun trying. It just wasn't happening for them. They had concidered other mean but Arthur had turned out to be way to possessive the idea of another man's seed in his Merlin was enough to throw him in to a tatrum.  It didn't help matters when Gwaine had offered to help. Arthur had wanted to run his sword through the hansome knight. Merlin had only laughed until Arthur had throughly beded the wrench...many times.

Arthur finally spotted his dark haired wife sitting on a bench next ro a small boy who was about five or six years old. He had very dark brown hair and warm chocolate colored eyes that looked as if he had seen all t he horrors the world had to hold. Merlin was giving the boy her concerned look, that she usaually only had when Arthur had done something stupid and got hurt. Of if they were dealing with Morganna's visions. Arthur approached slowly so not to startle the boy who looked like he wanted to run and hide from the world. When the boy looked up at him, Arthur was caught in a knowing gaze so such like Morganna's his heart hurt for the boy.

"You are the king with no crown." The boy said softly, reverantly.

Arthur wanted to deny the claim but had learned fate hated denial, Arthur had been born to be a king even if he had no kingdom to rule.

"Once and Future King...You can't run from your destiny. The time of myth and magic is close at hand." the boy told them, whispering as if he were caught in a dream.

It took everything Arthur had not to snarl at the boy when he asked, "What do you know of destiny?" For destiny had been nothign but cruel to him and Merlin.

The boy smiled coldly, "I'm the one who sees...I know my love is a deadly thing, a wicked prince of the ages will claim me for his own, blood and death stand in the way of any who apose him. A slayer fell to the dark for a king of his kind. The Wolf howls his grief over the Witches lost soul. This is what I know. As I will...so mote it be..." The boy's eyes were glowing a molten gold now, Arthur was unsurprised by that.

Merlin looked at Arthur, "He doesn't dream his visions..."she said with tears in her eyes, "He lives them."

Arthur shuttered, he caould not even imagne it. He didn't want too eigher. Arthur knew by the look on Merlin's face they were taking the boy with them. No one should know their destiny, Arthur thought, because it makes it so mach harder to out run. It was a losing battle.

"No ecan escape destiny." Arthur muttered.

"No," Merlin agreed, "But under the right circumstances it can be changed."

"So who's destiny are we changing?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged, "Does it really matter?"

Arthur looked at her then the boy for a long time before holding out his hand to the kid. Who in turn gave Arthur the same sort of look Arthur had giving him before nodding getting off the bench and taking Arthur's hand. Merlin got up and took the boy other hand in one of her own.

As they made their way back toward the building Arthur planing how he was going to charm who was in charge so they could getthe boy out of the center as soon as possible. He looked down to see  the staring up at him, "By the way? What's your name kid?"

"Xander..."he paused and savored the word as if it would be the last time he spoke it, "Xander Harris..."


	5. Chapter 5

# Morganna's Dreaming

 

Morganna closed the door to her chambers with a heavy sigh. She couldn't believe what she had overhear between Uther and the visting Prince. What she heard Uther promise him a servant to warm his bed during his vist. Morganna wished she could be shocked but she knew the practice happen more offen than not. Morganna just never knew who the servant was in question.

Merlin had brought attention to himself at the feast, he tripped over his our feet as far as Morganna could tell and spilled wine all over Arthur. Arthur had yelled at Merlin and went to change. But the damage had been done. The visting Prince had noticed Merlin. Noticed how young he was, his pale skin, dark hair and pretty blue eyes and had asked Uther for him.

Arthur would go on a rampage when he found out that his father had promised to the other Prince. Arthur had changed since Merlin had come to Camelot. He was wasn't as arrogant. He now understood his actions and inactions had consquences that effected everyone. He showed his kindness and compassion a bit more. He could still be childish and possessive of what he considered his...his sword, his horse or his manservant. Were a few of the things he would literally throw thatums over but over all he was, in Morganna opinion slowly becominga better person.

She pushed away from her door, walking over to the bed and sat on it. Morganna was tired. Her dreams had worsened of late. Sleep was but a fond memory. It wasn't until her eyes grew heavy that she realized she has laid down, she could feel the pull of sleep now and she fought it for she knew it wouldn't be restful.

Morganna, (the most powerful seer in all of Albion, that fact still unbeknowst to her)fell into dreams...

 

> _She walked down the long famliar corridor and stopped infront of the door...Opening it she walked in taking in the room as she did so. It was fit enough to be the Prince's chambers. There was a fire burning down in hearth, the remains ofa meal on the table._
> 
> _It was the sounds coming from the bed that drew her closer. At first she thought they were sounds of passion..._
> 
> _She pulled the red bedcurtains aside to expose a dark haired servant, naked on his belly with the Prince was on top of him. The Prince's golden hair wet from sweat as every roll of the Prince's hips caused  the servant to make small whimpering noises of pain, Morganna could tell by the expression on the servant's face. The sounds seemed to spur the Prince's passions. At first glance you would think them lovers if not for the overly tense way the servant lay under the Prince on the bed of fine sheets and deep furs. The despair radiating from the dark haired man told another story._
> 
> _She could hear the low, passionate words of the Prince.."Your mine, now." he said grabbing a hand full of the other man's dark hair yanking on it pull his head over to expose his neck,  the Prince trailed kisses up it to his ear and bit it gently. The words would have been romantic if not for the blank look in the servants eyes, the Prince's touch turned cruel as he snarled in to the man hair, "MINE," harshly._
> 
> _She could almost hear the servant's unspoke 'never' as clearly as if he had shouted it. The Pendragon crest on the wall above the bed took on a menacing aura..._

The scene faded from the dreamers sight...or at least it seemed to...

 

> _Arthur, his clothing tore in places, he had a split lip and was panting as he storms into the room. Startling the visting Prince, from where he lays. Between Merlin's milk white thighs. The look of rage contorts Arthur's face into something ugly as he reaches the Prince pulling him off Merlin by the Prince's golden hair._
> 
> _Arthur beats the Prince with a savagery that was shocking, she realized Arthur was not going to stop until the Prince was dead. Merlin seemed to know this as well as he began to call Arthur's name, begging him to stop. Merlin trying to untangle himself from the sheets and furs of the bed, fell off of it and landed on the floor with a cry of pain. That broke Arthur from the red haze he was in as he let the beaten Prince fall from his grip, he made his way over to Merlin._
> 
> _Arthur's bloody hands left streks of red on Merlin's pale bare skin, "It's okay," Arthur murrured pulling Merlin into his arms, "He won't hurt you again," His lips touched the top of Merlin's hair, "No, one will ever touch you again." he whispered harshly into Merlin's ear._

That had been heart breaking to watch it tugged on the dreamers heart...She wondered but lost the thought as another dream came to her...

 

> _She blinked, finding herself sitting on the throne, she could feel the weight of he crown on her head. Arthur was on his knees before her...as he should be. A soldier held him there...what was his name again? Oh, yes, Gwaine. Emrys's new friend._
> 
> _Gwen, the traideress servant, was  forced down next to the prince. Lancelot was a few feet away, dead from a sword wound to the side._
> 
> _It was better now, she thought. The  pretenders to the throne... **her** throne, would now know her pain. She felt a touch to her hand, looking she saw her love, her destiny, her Emrys...How or why she knew these things didn't matter in the course of time. They simple were..._
> 
> _She gave Arthur a cold look, "Kill them."_
> 
> _As the dream shattered she could hear Emrys's laughter..._

Once again the dream twisted taking the dream down a path she was sure she didn't want to see...

 

> _Merlin, sat next to Arthur at the high table, he was dressed in black leather and fine blue velvet. Uther had a pinched look on his face when Arthur laid a possessive hand on Merlin's arm. Arthur shot a dark glare at his father, while Merlin looked worried._
> 
> _Then as dreams do She found herself on a battle field, Camelots war banners were toren,ragged, and bloody but they still flew, "For Camelot!" She heard shouted by Arthur as he sat on a white horse his golden armour shinning in the sun. He cut down his enemies left and right, She could see the blue and sliver banner in the distance and vague recogized it but the meaning escaped her._
> 
> _Merlin was tossing soldiers away from him with an unseen force at his command with the wave of his hand, eyes glowing a bright gold. His role to Camelot important she knew, they way anyone knows anything in dreams._
> 
> _Emrys, her destiny...her doom..._

The dream turned and was familar...and not...

 

> _Arthur once again at the high table, Gwen on his left, the crown of the Queen on her brow. Merlin dressed in black leather still, lounged in his chair like a large cat poised to pounce, he watched the surrounding nobles intensely. Arthur showed affection to both his Queen and Warlock equally. But trouble was brewing the dreamer could see as the Queen sneaked looks to Lancelot._
> 
> _Merlin leaned close to Arthur as he wihspered in the King's ear, "We must watch them." Arthur glance over to his Queen catching her longingly look at the knight._

The passage of time is a strange thing in dreams. One could live a hundred life times in the span of a single night.

 

> _War..death...Arthur once again in that golden armour, holding abeautful sword... **Cast me away...Call me back...** written in ornate druidic script long the blade of it._
> 
> _Merlin...sweet, gentle, Merlin's now long wild dark hair blew in the wind of the Warlock's creation. Eyes glowing as red as the blood he was covered in, marking him as a Priest of the Old Reglion...untamble magic rolled of the man in waves._
> 
> _The Knights of Camelot coward back from the Warlock as Arthur looked at Merlin with almost fear at what the man had become for his King, in the name of Comelot._
> 
> _More time passes..._ _The Queen betrays her King with the Knight, and they ran way years ago._
> 
> _Arthur sits on the throne,  a gloved hand tapping on the arm of it impatiently. He is dress in black, the gold cornet on his head, his expression cold. He look so much like Uther that if frighten the dreamer, her fear was so overwhelm ing that she almost couldn't see the dream._
> 
> _Merlin sat at Arthur's side, dressed more finely than ever yet still simliar as before, his eyes glowing red-gold before the court..._

When Morganna awoke from her dreaming. She didn't even bother to stifle her screams...


End file.
